


The Road to Atlas

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Backstory, Djinni & Genies, F/F, Flashbacks, Gods, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: While on their way to Atlas, Ruby, Nora, and the others make a stop and open the Relic of Knowledge for answers.





	1. Menagerie

Blake stared out the Atlas airship. It was night, the stars shined brightly, and and the shattered moon was “full”. Everyone else on the airship was asleep...except for Oobleck and Jekyde, who seemed to be taking something Blake didn’t want to see them take over fear of being tried as an accomplice.

”Hey kitten,” Yang spoke.

”Yang?” Blake saw Yang’s reflection in the window, and turned to face her. “What are you doing up?”

”Nothing. Just been having trouble sleeping, is all.” Yang rubbed her eyes.

”Well, I thought everyone would be a little more joyous about such a massive victory,” Blake said. “We didn’t even lose anyone.”

”Yeah, but Salem still got away, and we’re trying to prevent some dark God who could end humanity’s release...” Yang sat down across from her. “It’s just all so much to take in.”

”I understand,” Blake said. “These past few months have been...difficult...to say the least. With that twisted Keter guy and losing Ren even before the Fall of Beacon...”

”Do...you still don’t blame yourself for that, do you, Kitten?” Yang asked. “Ren, I mean.”

”We all have a hand in it, I feel.” Blake pressed her cheek against the cold glass of the window. “Then again, you know cynical I can get...they’re are no innocents in any situation for me.”

”You can’t possibly blame Ren for his own death,” Yang said.

”That’s not what I meant.” Blake shook her head. “I don’t know...you and the rest of RWBY didn’t give me a reason to be cynical anymore, I guess all that’s happened has caused it to come back a bit. I just don’t know how to be cynical anymore.”

”Then don’t be.” Yang reached over and gripped Blake’s hand. “You don’t need to fall back into cynicism whenever things go wrong, because things can always go back to being right.”

”But...what if we fail?” Blake squeezed Yang’s hand. “What if the God is released and everyone dies?! What if...what if you die?”

”I’m not going anywhere, kitten.” Yang smiled at her. “I’d fight death one-on-one to stay by your side on Remnant. Even if I lose, know that wherever I end up, I’ll be waiting for you, so you’ll never truly be alone.”

A tear rolled down Blake’s face, and she wiped it. “I know, but I’m still scared.”

”Hey, I am too,” Yang admitted. “I’m sure most of us are, but we’ll all still fight through the fear. For Remnant, for Vale, and for-“

”Our friends,” Blake finished.

”Exactly kitten,” Yang said before yawning. “Alright, I think my sleepiness has returned.”

”You can go back to sleep, I’m not...” Blake let out a yawn in the middle of her lie. “...tired.” She looked at Yang, who gave her knowing look.

”Blake, we talked about your sleeping habits,” Yang said, sternly. “You remember how long you would stay up?”

”Right, right.” Blake nodded. “Sorry, I’ll go to bed with you.”

”Oh,” Yang gave Blake a sensual glare, “that sounds nice, but we really should get sleep.”

Blake rolled her eyes, and punched Yang in the shoulder. “Shut up! You knew what I meant!”

”Yeah, I did.” Yang held open her arms. “Come on, kitten.”

Blake snuggled up in Yang’s arms, and the two went back to the ships sleeping quarters to get some shut eye.

* * *

“Wake up!” Blake heard the pilot shout over the intercom. “Everyone to the front of the ship! Now!”

Blake and Yang shot up from their bed, looking at one another in panic. Rushing out of their sleeping quarters, and met the others in the cockpit.

”What’s going on?!” Ironwood demanded.

”Look for yourself!” The pilot pointed outside, ahead of the ship.

A few miles ahead of a ship, a smoke stake could be seen from there with no issues.

”Wait...” Blake walked closer to the glass. “...N-no!”

”Miss Belladonna, what is that?!” Ironwood demanded.

”M-Menagerie,” was all Blake said before staring out.

”The Faunus island?” Ruby asked. “Where they attacked?”

”Get us down there!” Ironwood barked. “ **Now!** ”

”Already on it, sir,” the pilot assured.

* * *

The second the doors to the airship were open, Blake rushes out of the ship.

”Blake!” Yang cried out after her. “Don’t run off! You don’t know if who or whatever did this is still here!”

Blake didn’t listen, she just ran through the burning island that was once a wondrous where Faunus thrived, a place where the faunus could escape the hatred and stigmatization their species often suffered from. She stopped when she got the view of what was once her parents house, like everything else, was burning to a cinder.

”This can’t...this can’t be happening!” Blake shouted, running towards me he burning house.

Blake’s parents passed when she was very young, killed in the harsh environment Menagerie once was. They worked hard to make this place inhabitable for there people, and even left Sienna Kahn in a position to take charge if anything were to happen to them. Sienna was a hard working woman, an did all she could to run Menagerie as well as the Belladonnas...only for it all to go up in smoke.

”Sienna!” Blake shouted as he kicked open the door to her burning house.

”H-help!” She heard Sienna cry out before coughing.

”I’m coming!” Blake ran deeper into the flames.

* * *

”Blake!” Yang shouted after finally catching up to her.

”Give me a hand!” Blake shouted. She was carrying an injured Sienna Kahn on her shoulder.

Yang didn’t hesitate to help. She ran over to the two, and took Sienna in her arms, the much stronger girl able to carry her with no issue. With Sienna in tow, Blake and Yang brought her to the rest of the group.

”What happened here?” Ironwood asked her. “Who did this?”

Sienna looked at Ironwood, rage taking hold. “You did!”

Ironwood was taken aback. “What are you talking about?”

”Your military attacked us!” Sienna shouted. “They took us, killed the rest who faought back!”

”But...I didn’t...” Ironwood ran his hands through his hair. “I would never...”

”Because you didn’t,” Winter spoke, coldly. “It wasn’t you, it was-“

”Jacques...” Ironwood said, with crippling realization. “Oh Gods...Winter, you were right...weren’t you?”

”I’m afraid I was, sir,” Winter didn’t hide her anger. “Congratulations, you and the council are an accessory to genocide.”

Ironwood didn’t say anything after that, he just looked at the state of Menagerie around him.

”You put Jacques Schnee in charge of Atlas?!” Ciel shouted. “What is wrong with you?!”

”I’m so sorry...” Ironwood was uncharacteristically submissive. “I thought...the council and I thought...”

”You...did...this...” Sienna said, before coughing violently. After a few minutes of the painful fit, her breathing became haggered, and she began to slip away in Blake’s arms.

”Sienna!” Blake cried. “Sienna stay with me!”

”I’m sorry, Blake,” Sienna breathed out. She looked into Blake’s eyes, sadly. “I failed...your...parents...”

With her final words, Sienna’s breathing stopped, and her body folded into itself in Blake’s arms.

”Sienna? **Sienna?!** ” Blake cried. “No...not again! Please Gods! Not again!”

”Blake...she’s gone...” Yang put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Blake wordlessly shut Sienna’s eyes.

”I...I’m so sorry,” Ironwood began.

”Save it!” Blake spat. “Why don’t you go cry in the corner with Qrow!” Blake looked down at Sienna’s face. “You two deserve each other.”

Ironwood could only look as everyone glared daggers at him. Even Winter, Ciel, and Jekyde could barley stand to look at him. With nothing more to say, he turned around, and began the long trek back to ship by himself. Everyone else stayed with Blake, consoling her until she was ready to leave.


	2. Jinn

Blake sat in the corner of the airship, alone. Her bow was off, revealing her cat ears, which were low in pain and anger.

”Blake?” Yang gently walked up to her.

”Leave me alone!” Blake shouted at her. “How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your stupid head?! Leave. Me. Alone.”

Yang stepped back, hurt by Blake’s words, but she understood why she said them. “Okay, I’m sorry.” She looked away from her. “I won’t bother you, again.”

”Thank you,” Blake put her head down on the table in front of her. She opened her eyes as she laid face down, being met with only pitch blackness.

”Hey...kid,” she heard Qrow say.

”Why can’t you all just leave me alone?!” Blake shot up to face him. “What do **_you_** want, huh? Want to indoctrinate me into becoming the same drunken wreck that you are?!”

”No...” Qrow answered, calmly.

”Then what do you want?” Blake asked, much more softly.

”I...I wanted to tell you something.” Qrow placed the relic of Knowledge on the table in front of Blake.

”What...with the relic?” Blake asked, confused.

”They don’t call it the relic of Knowledge for nothing, kid,” Qrow began. “This little baby has a very special friend who can answer all of your questions. All you have to do, is hold onto it, and say her name.”

”What’s her name?” Blake sniffed, wiping her eyes.

”Jinn,” Qrow answered.

Blake looked at the relic for a few minutes, processing everything Qrow had told her.

 _Could this really answer all of my questions?_ Blake thought. _Well, only one way to find out._ Blake placed both of her hands on the relic, and closed her eyes. “Jinn.”

That’s when the airship came to a sudden stop.

”What the hell?” The pilot fiddled with the controls. “Um...” he spoke over the intercom. “...got another situation in the cockpit!”

”What now?” Ironwood was there in seconds, so was everyone else except Blake and Qrow.

”We seem to be...how do I put this in a way that doesn’t sound like I’ve been hanging around Oobleck and Jekyde,” the pilot snarked. “Stuck?”

”I don’t follow,” Ironwood said.

”Well, the controls are completely unresponsive, but we’re still in the air,” the pilot explained.

”How is that possible?” Ironwood asked.

Qrow opened the door to the cockpit. “Because it’s Jinn, Jimmy.”

”What? You summoned her?!” Ironwood asked, shocked. “Why?”

”Because everyone here who doesn’t know deserves to,” Qrow said. “If you want learn, come on.” Qrow walked out of the room.

Everyone shot a glance at one another.

”What does this have to do with vodka?” Jekyde asked. “I mean...you didn’t need to summon that shit, we could’ve just bought some at the store.”

”That’s not what he meant, Jekyde,” Oobleck said. “I think it would be best if we followed him.”

”If you say so.” Summer walked out of the room, the rest following behind her.

They arrived at Blake’s spot just as Jinn was leaving the relic that held her. A turquoise fog filled the room, and soon, the apparition of the woman appeared. She was completely naked barring the chains that were wrapped around her body, her exposed nipples were a darker shade than the rest of her body, as was the hair above her exposed vagina. Other than the color, she looked just like the statue that was based on her back at Mistral.

As she rose up from the fog, she struck her head on the ceiling of the airship. “Ow! Fuck!” She gripped her head. “Jesus, how many times have I told you people to not summon me in tight spaces!”

”Sorry Jinn.” Qrow rubbed the back of his head.

”Yeah, well sorry ain’t going to make this headache go away.” Jinn made herself smaller so she could float around the airship without bumping into anything. “Anyway...yo, what’s up?” Jinn looked down at the group in front of her. “Well...a lot of new faces here...” she pointed to Oobleck, Port, Winter, and Ironwood. “I recognize you guys! Good to see you again!” Jinn made bedroom eyes at Winter. “Especially you Miss Schnee.”

”Winter?” Qrow looked at Winter with a shocked expression.

”I was depressed after my marriage fell apart!” Winter exclaimed, defensively. “I got drunk...summoned her...one thing lead to another...”

”And She made me feel **_very_** good!” Jinn exclaimed, sensually. “We should really do that again something, maybe invite all the other lovely ladies of this crowd to join us.”

”Sorry lady, there is only one gal for me,” Yang said before shooting Blake a smile.

”Same here,” Blake said.

”I’m up for it!” Ciel raised her hand.

”Ciel!” Winter exclaimed.

”What?” Ciel cried. “I’m gay, horny, and I can’t keep using pictures of you!”

Winter stared at her with wide eyes.

”Oh...fuck, I just...” Ciel slapped herself. “Damn it...”

”Well this is certainly an interesting situation, wouldn’t you say, Ruby?” Nora looked at Ruby, and let out a gasp.

Ruby looked completely brain dead staring at Jinn with an unblinking expression. She was even drooling.

”Ruby?! Ruby are you okay?!” Nora asked, genuinely concerned.

”Yeah, I’m gay-I mean okay.” Ruby gave Nora a thumbs up while never taking her eyes off Jinn.

”Okay, did anyone else bang this chick?” Qrow asked, sarcastically.

”Glynda did,” Jinn answered.

”That...wasn’t a question for you, Jinn.” Qrow facepalmed.

Oobleck opened up a can of beer and began pouring on the floor.

”Oobleck, what are you doing?!” The pilot demanded. “You’re messing up my floor!”

”I’m pouring one out for Glynda!” Oobleck exclaimed. “Her bedding skills made Qrow look like a virgin.”

”Hey!” Qrow shouted.

”She didn’t just bang people to avoid her problems, Qrow!” Oobleck shouted back. “Unlike you, she actually had a passion for it!”

”Okay, seriously, why is she here?!” Summer interrupted to get everyone back on track.

”I gave the relic over to Blake,” Qrow answered. ”I think her and the rest of you in the dark deserve some answers, and this gal is definitely the kind to give them to you.”

”So, ask away!” Jinn got giddy. “It’s been so long since anyone has ever summoned me for questions! Usually it’s just women looking for sex.”

”Ask away, Blake!” Winter blushed.

Blake sighed, and walked in front of Jinn. The large woman’s expression became more serious. Being a being of Knowledge, she knew of what Blake and everyone else here had gone through.

”What is your question, child?” Jinn asked, gently.

”Why?” Blake couldn’t fight her tears. “Why is all of this happening?!”

Jinn rose up, her brest jiggling as she did so.

”Well that just sucked the seriousness out this entire situation,” Jekyde snickered like a child.

“Oobleck, slap your brother,” Qrow ordered.

Oobleck unhesitatingly did so.

”Ow!” Jekyde rubbed the back of his head.

”I suggest you all get comfortable,” Jinn recommended as her fog filled the room. “This is going to be a long story.”


	3. Light and Void

Everyone who didn’t know about Jinn were engulfed in her fog. When the fog cleared, they were in a city. It didn’t look like anything they recognized, the cars, buildings, and people all looked different.

”Where are we?” Blake asked.

”This is one of many universes created by one of many Gods,” Jinn explained. “Girls, welcome to New York City on the planet Earth.”

Ruby ran over to a sign that said exactly that. “New...York?”

”One of millions of New Yorks, in one of millions of Universes,” Jinn said.

”But, I don’t understand,” Summer said. “Religion told me there are only two Gods.”

”I am afraid that incorrect, there are millions of Gods,” Jinn said. “I dare say, an unlimited number of them who exist outside of time and space, creating there own universes to watch over as their benevolent rulers.”

”Oh...wow!” Nora exclaimed in wonder. “That’s so awesome!”

”Unfortunately, the ones we’re about to meet are the only two who dedicated their lives to evil,” Jinn explained.

That’s when the sun began to fade. Everyone in the city saw what was happening and began to scream and panic, others just stood, slack jawed at what was happening. Eventually, the sun went out, and everything when pitch black.

”What...what happened?!” Yang asked, shocked.

“The God of Creation, happened,” Jinn explained.

When the light returned, everyone in New York were frozen. With no sun, the Earth was now a cold, dead wasteland.

”But...but I thought the God of creation was good!” Ruby exclaimed. “Why would be do this?!”

”He is currently good, but he wasn’t always like that.” Jinn took the group outside of the universe New York resided in, and they were then in a universe.

”Good job, brother,” a calm voice spoke.

The girls turned to see them, the brother Gods of Light and Dark, creation and destruction. The God of Darkness was holding another being in his arms, he was dead, his neck snapped.

”Another worthless universe filled with those disgusting little Monkeys is gone, Void,” The God of Light said. “Get rid of Hakite’s body, and we’ll move on to the next.”

”Of course, Light.” Void obliterated Hakite’s body, and the two brothers left the scene.

”Light...Void?” Summer was incredibly confused.

”The true names of the brothers,” Jinn said. “The two were basically the human equivalent to serial killers. Void would kill the God in charge of a certain universe, then Light would enter that universe, taking the power of the trillions of suns and starts that universe had. Of course, since stars and suns are interchangeable, Light condemned every life in that universe to freeze to death.”

”Why?” Summer asked, softly.

”Because...he was jealous, both of them were.” Jinn took them to Void’s domain.

”This is before the two began their killing sprees,” Jinn explained.

Void looked down at a little ball of light.

”Is that orb-“ Nora began.

”A universe?” Jinn asked. “You are correct.”

Void was putting all of his focus on the creation of his universe, but eventually, the orb turned black, and shattered.

”Damn it!” Void shouted in rage. “Every time!”

”Void couldn’t create universes as well as the other Gods, and this caused his seething hatred for his brethren,” Jinn explained.

”Then...why is Light jealous?” Blake asked.

”Let’s just say Light was rather petty,” Jinn said.

Just after she said that, Light appeared in Void’s domain. “Brother.”

”Get out of here, Light!” Void hissed in rage.

”Void, I have sensed your rage,” Light spoke calmly. “Please, let me help you, brother.”

”How could you possibly help me?!” Void shouted.

”I’ve known about your issues with creating life since your first failure,” Light began. “Isn't it so frustrating? Living in the shadow of everyone because you’re the odd one out?”

”Cut to the chase, Light!” Void hissed. “Or I’ll cut you down!”

”I want to offer you a deal, brother,” Light said. “I’ll give you the ability to create, if you help me.”

Void narrowed his eyes at his brother. “What kind of help?”

”I need you to kill one of us of your choosing, so I can enter their universe and take the power from their stars,” Light explained.

”Kill...one of us?” Void was shocked at his brothers request. “And the the stars...brother, universes need their stars! If they don’t, the living creatures that live there will die!”

”So what?” Light asked, coldly.

”They may not have our power, but they’re still thinking, breathing, beings,” Void argued. “What your suggesting is mass murder on a universal scale!”

Light groaned in frustration. “Brother, if you don’t want to create your own universe, that’s fine with me.” Light began to leave Void’s domain. “I don’t need your help with this.”

Void looked back the black, shattered orb that was his universe. “Brother...Wait!”

Light stopped fading, and popped back into Void’s domain. “Yes?”

”Okay...I’ll do it!” Void exclaimed. “I’m tired of not being able to create!”

”And you’re willing to sacrifice trillions for your own selfish gain?” Light asked.

”You know it,” Void said, coldly.

”Excellent!” Light wrapped his arm around his brother. “This is going to work out for the both of us, I promise.”

”Wow, and I thought Adam could be a manipulative creep,” Blake snarked.

”Light wanted to be the only God who could create,” Jinn explained. “So he hatched a plan. As I mentioned before, Void would kill the God, then Light would steal the energy from the stars in that universe. He did this so he could grow powerful enough to over throw the most powerful God, the one who lead all of the others. Spectrum.”

”Wait...as in...the spectrum of colors?” Summer asked.

”Yes,” Jinn confirmed. “Spectrum is the God that created your universe, the one Remnant resides in. That is why you all are named after colors.”

”Huh...well, that’s interesting,” Nora said, half-joking.

”How many Gods and universes did these two kill?” Summer asked.

”Well...” Jinn teleported them to Light’s domain. “This is Light’s home just before he and Void were caught.”

The group was horrified to find thousands of shattered orbs.

”These...these are all...” Ruby didn’t hide her disgust.

”All shattered universes.” Jinn nodded, sadly. “They killed so many Gods and shattered so many universes that not even I can correctly guess the correct number.”

”So many innocent people...snuffed out.” Ruby was heartbroken at the sight of so much death. “All so those sick excuses for Gods could get power?!”

”Thankfully, they suffered.” Jinn brought the group to what looked like a courtroom.

Light and Void sat in chains in front of a council.

”Who are they?” Ciel asked.

”The high council of Gods,” Jinn answered. “Light and Void here got a little too cocky, and tried to kill Spectrum when they weren’t even close to his power.”

”For your crimes,” Spectrum boomed. “You will be stripped of your most powerful abilities and banished to my universe. There, you will watch over the world of Remnant, and be forced to walk among the humans there. Maybe then you can understand that they aren’t lower than us, and you can get some humility.”

”You can’t do this!” Void bellowed. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you all!”

”Void, calm down!” Light whispered. “We can’t get our revenge if they kill us for you being a violent idiot!”

Void is took a breath, before shooting a glare at the council and sitting down.

”I’ll be wiling to overlook that little outburst if you two change your ways,” Spectrum opened up a portal behind the two. “Remember, don’t try anything, I’ll know.”

With that, Light and Void were sucked into the portal, stripped of most of their abilities, and tossed down to Remnant in meteorites.

”So, did Light have a change of heart?” Ruby asked.

”Actually...” Jinn teleported them to Remnant, and it was engulfed in flames.

”Whoa!” Nora exclaimed. “Light...did this?”

”Yes,” Jinn said. “Only a week after being banished here, Light eradicate it all of humanity in blind rage.”

”So much for revenge, huh?” Void asked, bitterly.

”I can’t stand it!” Light shouted. “Walking among these worthless excuses for our people!”

”What have you done?” The two heard Spectrum ask.

”Ah, a little late there, wouldn’t you say?” Void mocked, lifting up the charred body of a human. “Everyone’s dead!” He threw the boy at Spectrum. “Guess you’re not as knowing as you thought you were.”

”You will pay for what you’ve done!” Spectrum boomed.

Void and Light were lifted into the air.

”Go ahead,” Light spat. “See if I care about dying!”

”Oh, I’m not going to kill you,” Spectrum assured. “You two don’t deserve it.”

”Wait...what are you going to do to us, then?” Void asked, not hiding his fear.

”This!” Spectrum shoot a light at Light’s head.

”Wait...what are you doing?!” Light gripped his head. “I’m fading...”

After a piercing scream, Light was dropped to the ground.

”Now it’s your turn.” Spectrum turned to Void.

”W-Wait! I was manipulated by my brother!” Void cried. “I didn’t want-“

”Doesn’t matter what you wanted!” Spectrum shouted. “You’ve killed to many, and for it, I sentence you to an eternity of prison, just like your brother!”

Void could only scream as he was turned into a small orb of light and shot down below the Earth’s crust.

With the act done, Jinn took the group out their trip to the past.

”Man, even we didn’t know that,” Ironwood said.

”Oz probably didn’t, either,” Qrow said, more to himself than anything.

”Light is trapped in his own mind for all eternity,” Jinn said. “His new, benevolent personality a prison he is forever trapped in.”

”Let me guess, the spot where Void was into is currently-“ The pilot began.

”Where Atlas know stands,” Jinn said. “If Salem succeeds-“

”Then all of Atlas will fall...” Ironwood widened his eyes.

”What about Salem?” Blake asked. “Why is she doing all of this?”

”No worries, my dear,” Jinn said as the fog returned. “I’ll be getting to her next.”


	4. Salem

_“The woman who would become Salem was locked in a tower since her childhood. After hearing rumors that her sister would get the throne due to her cruel behavior, Salem pushed her sister from the top of their treehouse. As punishment, she was sentenced to spend the rest of her in that tower.”  
_

The groups saw a beautiful young woman, sitting at her table, bored out of her mind.

”Salem...” a voice whispered to her.

Salem froze, then shot up from her spot. “Who said that?”

”I did.” A shadow figure rose out from the ground.

”Who are you!” Salem stepped back in fear.

”I am Void, the God of darkness and destruction,” Void said. “I do not wish to hurt you, Salem.”

”How do you know my name?!” Salem demanded.

”I am a God, I know all,” Void spoke, calmly.

”Well, it appears someone learned from their brother,” Yang snarked.

”Shush!” Summer hushed her.

”I need your help, Salem,” Void said.

”With what?” Salem asked.

”Freedom,” Void answered. “You get me freedom, and I’ll give you something you’ve always wanted!”

Salem seemed unsure. “What?”

”Power,” Void whispered. “You we’re willing to kill your sister to become Queen, what are you willing to do...to become a Goddess?”

”I’d kill the whole world for that,” Salem said.

Thoughe he had no mouth, Void’s face stretched into a smile. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“Salem was released from her prison in her new form,” Jinn explained. “A form I’m sure you’re all familiar with.”

”Salem...please!” Salem’s father crawled away form his monstrous daughter.

”Oh daddy,” Salem spoke, softly. “Beg for me more!” She picked up a sword from one of the fallen knights.

Ruby and the others could only watch as Salem decapitated her own father. Ruby covered her mouth, cheeks puffing up as she turned away from the rest of the group to vomit.

When she looked up, she saw they were now in Salem’s domain.

”Where are we?” Nora asked.

”Salem’s home,” Jinn answered. “This is when she created the creatures that have tortured humanity for so long.”

The group saw Salem and Void standing in front of a black pool.

”So, you’re going to need an army if you’re going to free me,” Void said. “You can make whatever you want.”

”I want to tear humanity to shreds,” Salem spoke, sadistically. “I want to watch every man, woman, and child devoured by my army.” As Salem spoke, spots in the black pool began to rise. “I want something monstrous, animalistic, and cruel...and in my opinion, nothing is more cruel...”

The first Grimm popped into existence, beowolves, Ursas, and creeps.

”...than an animal,” Salem finished.

With that, Ruby and her group were brought back to the airship.

”Well, that was certainly a lot shorter than the trip through the Gods’ backstory,” Yang snarked.

”She made the Grimm...” Ruby clenched her fist. “She sent that psycho to kill dad, she slaughtered Vale, she’s the reason Penny’s...” Ruby couldn’t finish. She looked to Jinn. “Mom told me about our silver eyes, how they can destroy Grimm with a look...how do we use them?”

”Silver eyes were created by the now benevolent Light,” Jinn explained. “Unfortunately, they can only be activated upon the witness of great tragedy. It’s why you activated your ability when you witnessed-“

”I know what happened!” Ruby interrupted.

Blake ran into Yang’s arms, and kissed her. “I’m so sorry!”

”Kitten, it’s o-“

”Don’t even say that!” Blake shook her head. She then looked to Qrow. “I’m sorry to you, too.”

”It’s okay, kid,” Qrow assured. “I have a lot to make up for.”

”Still, your mistakes didn’t result in the deaths of my home.” Blake glared at Ironwood.

Ironwood stepped back, looking away in shame.

”Qrow...thank you,” Ruby said, gratefully. “I’m sorry for everything.”

”I am, too,” Summer said. “You aren’t your sister, and...you didn’t kill Tai.”

”I’m glad you gave us answers,” Yang said. “Though...I’m still angry with you.”

Qrow frowned. “I understand.”

Suddenly, the airship began to shake.

”What’s going on?!” Ironwood asked.

”Crap!” The pilot swore. “I didn’t turn on autopilot when we froze!” He ran back to the cockpit, after a few minutes, the airship steady itself.

”Yeah, probably should’ve warned you when I was going to unfreeze everything.” Jinn rubbed the back of her head with an awkward smile. “Sorry about that.”

”Ladies and gentlemen, if you would look out your windows, please,” the pilot spoke over the intercom.

Ruby and the rest of the group looked out the window, and were greeted with the sight of a snow white city.

”Have we...” Ruby began.

”Welcome to Atlas,” the pilot said.


End file.
